Relájate
by glassiaboles
Summary: EL poder de sauron no desaparece, dejó criaturas muy temibles, alguien debe ayudar a los pobres elfos


**Nota:** J.R.R. Tolkien es el autor de El Señor de los Anillos, los demás personajes que no pertenecen a su obra son parte de la cultura general de los escritores de Fanfic.

**Relájate**

Nos hemos reunido aquí para tratar un tema de suma importancia –Manwe Sulimo habló ante todos los valar y Maiar reunidos en Taniquetil.

Es vital que resolvamos cuanto antes este problema, ni siquiera en mis recintos sagrados hemos podido deshacernos de esta nueva plaga –la mirada de hizo aun más severa en Mandos.

Incontables lágrimas derramé en nombre de aquellos que son victimas de esta nueva amenaza y aun así no logro dar consuelo a quienes vienen a mí buscando consuelo y paz –Nienna comenzó a sollozar nuevamente.

tranquilízate, todavía tenemos una opción –se puso de pie Varda Elentari –iré yo misma a hablar con él para poner fin a esta situación.

Y Varda fue al mismo confín del mundo a buscar a Morgoth Bauglir, donde encadenado masticaba una y otra vez su venganza.

Varda Elentari –dijo con la mirada oscura –¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?

Sabes bien a que he venido, quiero que me digas como debemos deshacernos de tus últimas alimañas.

Pero si son inofensivas –dijo Morgoth con una sonrisa maliciosa –de hecho creo que son mi creación más absurda, jamás fueron útiles, y hasta Sauron tuvo que encerrarlas en lo profundo de Udun para que me dejaran trabajar.

Las bestias han sido liberadas y ahora vagan por la tierra media arruinando la vida de mis queridos elfos, humanos y demás pueblos libres –Varda añadió luego con amargura –hay incluso las que llegaron hasta el mismo Mandos buscando devastar todo a su paso.

Morgoth sólo se limitó a reír, pues al parecer su venganza comenzaba tomar forma, y quien lo hubiera pensado que su creación más tonta y absurda pudiera causar problemas a los orgullosos valar.

En Tol Galen hogar de los elfos procedentes de la Tierra media, Legolas parecía tener serios problemas tratando de esconderse de la horda de Mary Sues que lo habían seguido, Eru sabrá como, hasta esta isla sagrada y lo peor de todo era que no veían solas, ya que la mitad de este hato de bestias eran las temidas slashers, más peligrosas aun que la Mary Sue promedio, ya que habían logrado dañar incluso a los grandes elfos de la primera edad.

Rápido, por aquí –Haldir de Lorien le señaló una haya a la que gracias a su agilidad élfica trepó sin dificultades y la horda de bestias siguió su camino en busca del elfo más buscado en toda la tierra media.

creo que logramos despistarlas –dijo Haldir por fin aliviado de ver pasar a la última Mary sue.

Legolas abrió la boca para hablar pero un sonido ensordecedor interrumpió al elfo de Mirkwood, y hasta Haldir sintió incontenibles deseos de abandonar su cuerpo y correr hasta los pasillos de Mandos, aunque bien sabía era inútil, pues el mismo Finrod Felagund le había dicho que estas bestias se las arreglaban para llegar al más escondido recinto de la sala de espera.

A lo lejos se veía como avanzaba rápidamente, como si de un Balrog se tratara, un ser idéntico en forma y apariencia al rey de Gondor.

¿Qué es esta nueva amenaza? –Haldir comenzó temblar

¡Es ella! –gritó desesperado Legolas -Es ella que ahora ha tomado la forma del buen rey Elessar para que nos casemos y tenga su engendró¡Eru sálvame!

Mientras tanto Varda Elentari seguía con su búsqueda de una respuesta, llegando incluso hasta el mismo Eru Iluvatar, lugar que sólo Manwe Sulimo visitaba, pero como se trataba de una emergencia Varda se atrevió a interrumpir las meditaciones del único.

Señor he venido...

Sé a que has venido –dijo Eru poniéndose de pie para caminar tranquilamente tomándose la barba –lo he visto todo. Incluso a esta nueva abominación, el cruce entre la Mary sue y la Slasher, ahora mismo está atacando a Legolas Greenleaf y Haldir no puede hacer nada para ayudarlo.

sí es así ¿qué podemos hacer?

Nada, no podemos hacer nada.

La mirada de Varda se ensombreció y fue como si las mismas estrellas se hubieran apagado.

anímate –dijo Eru con una sonrisa –yo no dejo nada al azar, verás como pronto esta nueva criatura desdichada, cae presa de su propia lujuria y termina agotada carcomiendo su propio corazón al no saber quien es en realidad ya que nada de lo que Melkor pudo haber creado prosperará y esta condenado a ahogarse en su propio vómito.

Pero señor¿Qué haremos mientras?

Relájate Varda, ya lo tengo todo preparado.


End file.
